Do You Love Me
by parkjirim
Summary: "apa? Kita dijodohkan?" Tanya taeccie kepada appanya. "ya, aegi kau sudah besar dan selama ini aku dan eomma mu beserta eomma dan appa junsu sering memantaumu, dan kalian terlihat dekat.


Do you love me

Author : park ji rim

Cast : TaecyeonXJunsu (TaecSu)

Other cast : GTOP, YunJae, other 2pm member.

Length : sedikit NC, Yaoi, Oneshoot, OOC.

Ini adalah FF pertama Yaoi ku yang aku postin. Dan ini 100% arangan. Maaf ne klo terlalu singkat. berunsur alur tidak nentu dan EYD tidak baik, serta typo. Ditunggu komentnya . Yang gk suka yaoi gk ush baca ne

Summary : "apa? Kita dijodohkan?" Tanya taeccie kepada appanya. "ya, aegi kau sudah besar dan selama ini aku dan eomma mu beserta eomma dan appa junsu sering memantaumu, dan kalian terlihat dekat.

Happy Reading ^O^

Junsu POV

Aku terbangun saat kepala ku terasa berat seperti pusing yang teramat. Ah ya aku baru ingat semalam aku nge club bersama nickhun. Dan semalam aku berfantasi ria, padahal aku belum pernah ng club sebelumya. Aku memutar kepala ku dan menemukan tubuh nickhun tergeletak disebelahku..

"OMOOOO…." Triak ku yang sukses membangunkan anggtota lain. Ya memang tubuh kami tidak naked tapi kenapa dia seranjang denganku.. taecyeon wooyoung dan junho langsung masuk kamar yang memang tidak dikunci. Dan langsung cerewet menanyakan apa yang terjadi tetapi keributan itu tidak membuat nickhun bangun.

Tunggu, kamar? Aku mengamati kamar ini, ah ya benar ini kamar ku. "eng… eng,…. Kenapa aku bias disini?" tanyaku pada junho wooyoung dan taecyeon. Mereka serempat menjawab "molla" dan berlalu begitu saja. Dan aku pun kembali ke tidur.

Besoknya saat sudah pagi. Aku keluar dri kamar dan langsung menuju dapur. Ternyata disana sudah ada nickhun dan chansung yang bercengkrama ria. "ehem!" aku berdehem dan mengaggetkan nickhun. Nickhun menatapku bingung,

Nickhun POV

Aku melihat sekeliling dan kudapati diriku ada dikamar junsu hyung, junsu hyng masih tertidur. Lalu aku mengendap keluar dan mencari chansung. "chansungie…" aku berhasil kluar kamar, dan sekarang berada didepan kamar kekasihku ya, hwang chansung. "channie jebal… aku akan jelaskan. Buka pintunya ppali." Pintaku dengan suara memelas.

Dan dia membukakan pintu, lalu menarikku kedalam dan menguncinya lagi. "chansungie…"

"hemm, waeyo?"

"k-kau marah?"

"sangat" lalu ia membalikkan badannya,

"aku tak melakukan apapun dengannya, sayangg… " aku memeluk tubuhnya sangat erat dari belakang.

"sungguh?" selanya sambil mengelus tanganku..

"jeongmalyo chagi, aku saja kaget saat tau aku sudah dikamar junsu pagi tadi..

"emm hehe, iya ok kalau begitu sayang" jawabnya sembari menghadapku dan mengalungkan tangnny ke leherku.

"kajja, buatkan aku makanan" pintaku.

"ayo chagi"

Aku dan chansung pun, ke dapur dan mengobrol tentang banyak hal. Lalu… tiba2x saja ada yng berdeham.

"ehem!" aku terpenjat kaget, dan langsung mencari dimana orangnya, dan ternyata itu junsu hyung.

'mati aku, dia pasti mengira yang tidak2' batinku.

"kenapa kau dan aku ada di satu kamar! Jelaskan padaku! Apa yang kau perbuat ha?!" bentaknya sembari menghampiriku.

"tunggu hyung, nickh tidak bersalah jangan salahkan dia, jebal…." Kekasihku memelas pada junsu dan aku masih terdiam terpaku.

"diam kau, hwang chansung!" dia menatap tajam kekasihku

"hey, kita tak melakukan apapun kan?" dia membisikkanku, lantas aku menggeleng cepat.

"aku pun tak tau apa apa" jawabku sambil menunduk.

"baiklah, lanjutkan perbincangan kalian" junsu pun pergi.

"gwenchana chagiya?" chansung menghampiriku dan langsung memelukku.

" umm, ne gwenchana chagiya" aku mengagguk dan tersenyum.

-at dance room-

Junsu POV.

Aku melatih gerakan2xan ku karena memang nanti ada konser bersama anggota lain.

Ditengah-tengah aku berlatih, ada seseorang yang mengetuk-ketuk pintu.

"ne, chankaman.." aku pun berlari dan membukakan pintu.

"apa aku menggaggu?"

"ah aniya taec, emm aku lanjutkan latihanku dulu ne…" aku pun tersenyum melihatnya, lalu berbalik badan untuk melanjutkan latihanku,

"eomma dan appa mu datangg" jawabnya lalu pergi menghilang…

'Ha? Eomma ku datangg?' Aku masih terbengong ditepatku

Aku langsung lari untuk menemui eomma dan appa. "eomma… appa.." sapaku riang.

Aku pun menarik kedua orangtuaku untuk duduk.

Lalu aku mengenalkan kedua orangtuaku pada member lain.

"cha, dongsaeng2x ku. Ini eommaku namanya choi jiyoung dan ini appaku choi seunghyun" kataku dengan semangat.

"annyeong ahjusii dan ahjumma" semua member lain membungkukkan badan.

Aku mencari seseorang yang menghilang begitu saja. " ada yang melihat taecyeon?" tanyaku pada member lain.

"ah dia ada appanya dan baru saja mereka pergi" jawab uyong.

"heung…" wajahku lesuh tetapi kupaksa untuk tersenyum.

"cha appa eomma mau aku buatkan apa?" tanyaku.

"eum.. yeobbo, lebih baik kita mengajaknya" bisik eomma jiyong tetapi masih bias kudengar.

"aegi, ayo pergi saja. Appa akan mengajakmu kesuatu tempat"

Aku pun menurut.

-in other place-

Taecyeon POV.

"kita mau kemana, appa?" tanyaku sedingin mungkin.

"sudah nanti kau juga tau. Nah kita sudah sampai" jawabnya lalu menghentikan mobilnya.

"i-ini hotel?"

"ne, aegi… nah kajja kita turun"

Aku menurut dan langsung turun, aku terkejut lagi saat appa menyewa 2 kamar, 'kenapa harus 2?'

Aku pun ke kamar yang disewa.

"appa masuk kamar appa dulu, kamarmu ada disebelah kamar ini" appa pun masuk kamar dan memberiku satu kunci. "tata dirimu dan sebentar lagi ada tamu"

"eoh tamu?" akupun masuk kamar, dan aku masih terkejut. 'Kamar ini begitu romantic, untuk satu orang.'

Selesai menata diri dan mandi. Pintuku diketuk oleh seseorang. "aegi… tamu kita sudah dating" ternyata yang mengetuk adalah eomma ku."chankam umma.."

Junsu POV

"umma appa untuk apa kita kehotel ini?"

"sudahlah aegi, cha kajja kita masuk."

Aku menurut dan langsung masuk ke hotel. Ternyata dilobby hotel sudah ada yang menyambut.

"hey jiyong dan seunghyun" sapa orang itu.

" ah annyeong jaejoong dan yunho sunbae" jawab eommaku.

Lalu ada orang dibelakang mereka.

Deg. 'omo.. taeccie.. k-kenapa kau disini juga' lantas aku menunduk dan diam terpaku.

"kajja, kita bahas soal perjodohan kita" kata yunho dan aku tersentak.

"apa? Kita dijodohkan?" Tanya taeccie kepada appanya.

"ya, aegi kau sudah besar dan selama ini aku dan eomma mu beserta eomma dan appa junsu sering memantaumu, dan kalian terlihat dekat.

Glek.. aku menelan saliva ku dengan susah. Taecyon pun juga sudah diam. Dan aku beserta keluarga taecyeon dan keluarga ku serta taecyeon duduk di sofa lobby.

Aku dan taecyeon sama2x terdiam.

10 menit kemudian, aku dan taeccie disuruh kekamar taeccie. Dan aku menurut saja tampaknya taeccie menurut juga dan dia berjalan di belakangku.

Author POV.

Junsupun masuk kekamar taecyeon disusul dengan taecyeon. Junsu terdiam melihat isi kamar itu.

"kau terima dengan perjodohan kita?" Tanya taecyeon yang kini sudah duduk di sofa kamar.

"….." junsu masih terdiam

"ya! aku Tanya apa kau terima dengan perjodohan kita?" bentak taecyeon.

"k-kenapa? Kau tak terima?" jawab junsu dengan tatapan sendu.

"kenapa malah bertanya balik" taecyeon pun mendekati junsu dan mengunci pintu.

"baiklah ini jawabanku" taecyeon pun melumat lembut bibir junsu sekilas.

Junsu blushing. "jadi aku Tanya padamu, apa kau terima dengan perjodohan ini? Dan apa kau mencintaiku?' Tanya taecyeon dan menatap mata taecyeon.

Junsupun hanya mengangguk. "do you really love me?" Tanya junsu pada taecyeon

"yes, dear. Maaf atas sifat dinginku" jawab taecyeon dan lalu melumat bibir junsu lagi.

"enmmmhhh ne emmmhh gwenchana" taecyeon melumat bibir junsu dengan ganas dan menyeludupkan tangan taecyeon ke baju junsu.

"pernikahan kita sebentar lagi" bisik taecyeon pada junsu.

"aku bersedia kapanpun. Aku mencintaimu ok taecyeon" bisik junsu pada taecyeon

"aku akan melidungimu dan menyayangimu kim junsu, ah ani ok junsu (?)" bisik taecyeon. Lalu melumat kasar bibir junsu. Dan mendorong junsu ke kasur.

"emmmhh ahh… taec.. ahh emmhhh" taecyeon sedang menindihi junsu dan menjilati leher junsu dan mengelus penis junsu.

-10 years latter-

"aku bahagia bias bersamamu" rangkul junsu kepinggang taecyeon

"aku juga, nae anae" ucap taecyeon dengan lembut.

"appa… eomma…" seseorang menarik narik baju junsu.

"ah, daniel chan. Kau lapar?"junsu pun langsung melepas pelukannya pada taecyeon.

"chankam ne eomma buatkan makanan untukmu" junsu menggendong daniel.

dan merekapun bahagia selamanya

The END

Maaf ne kalau geje, hehe.


End file.
